<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and Me and This Temptation by MagicMagpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213455">You and Me and This Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMagpie/pseuds/MagicMagpie'>MagicMagpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7K words of Shuake date, AU where Akira can go on a Christmas date with Akechi, Akechi is emotionally constipated, Akira's just so happy Akechi's back, Bi Joker, Can't give your just-returned rival a kiss? Hold his hand, Christmas Eve, Christmas fic, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Akechi, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, SoftGoroHoliday2020, There is so much hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMagpie/pseuds/MagicMagpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Akechi began to walk away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akechi began to walk away and <b>Akira couldn’t have that he couldn’t let him get away again so soon</b> and without thinking he grabbed Akechi’s wrist.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Akira, what are you –“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stay.”</em>
</p>
<p>It's Christmas Eve, the city is lit up and snow is falling, and the love of Akira's life has returned to hand himself over to the police. Akira asks him to stay, just for a while. To his relief, Akechi says yes.</p>
<p>AKA Akira and Akechi spend Christmas Eve together, flirting and laughing and dancing around their feelings. Maybe tonight they'll finally take the plunge.</p>
<p>Written for Soft Goro Holiday 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You and Me and This Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Count how many times they hold hands</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi was <em>alive</em>.</p>
<p>The statement filled his brain, the intense <em>relief</em> and <em>joy</em> flooding his heart and dulling his senses to anything but <em>Akechi</em>, Akechi’s russet eyes, his soft but sharp voice with the familiar lilt, his lips curved into what might have been the happiest smile he’d seen Akechi wear. He drank in Akechi and he couldn’t get <em>enough</em>.</p>
<p>Akechi began to walk away.</p>
<p>Akechi began to walk away and <em>Akira couldn’t have that he couldn’t let him get away again so soon </em>and without thinking he grabbed Akechi’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Akira, what are you –“</p>
<p>“Stay.”</p>
<p>Akechi turned to face him, and time stood still. Akechi’s eyes gazed into his own, his lips slightly parted, and Sae disappeared, the rest of Shibuya disappeared, the rest of <em>Tokyo</em> disappeared and it was just the two of them amidst the first snowfall of the season.</p>
<p>“I’m taking him in for questioning, Akira,” Sae said, her words shattering the moment. Akira let go of his wrist. His fingertips burned where he’d touched Akechi’s skin.</p>
<p>“You don’t need him immediately, right? He can afford to spend Christmas Eve in good company, I’d have thought,” Akira asked, careful to keep the plea out of his voice. Seeming desperate was the last thing you wanted to do when trying to get your way.</p>
<p>“And what makes you think I’d like to spend Christmas with you?” Akechi asked, raising an eyebrow. Akira gave a crooked smile in response.</p>
<p>“If you don’t want to, then don’t. But the offer’s there. And...” he fiddled with his hair nervously, “for what it’s worth, I’d really like to spend it with you.”</p>
<p>Akechi looked at Akira like he was a puzzle he couldn’t solve. Ha. Akira had felt the same way all these months. But now... now he could sense the pieces slotting into place. There were still some gaps, but solving the puzzle of Goro Akechi now felt within reach.</p>
<p>“What’s your decision, Akechi-kun?” Sae asked. Right. He kept forgetting Sae was still here.</p>
<p>Akechi had that look on his face, the one he’d see after applying bandages to Akechi in the casino, after expressing his trust in him mere days before his attempted murder, after the flirting got a bit too real and their bodies got a bit too close.</p>
<p>“Am I not needed to testify?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Akira is right, you’re not needed right now,” Sae said. “It’s your decision, Akechi-kun.”</p>
<p><em>Please stay. Please, for God’s sake, stay.</em>
</p>
<p>Akechi glanced at him, gaze lingering a bit too long.</p>
<p>“When will I need to be ready tomorrow?” He said, and Akira could’ve kissed him. <em>Not like that’s anything new.</em></p>
<p>“In that case I’ll need you at the police station by nine AM,” Sae said, “and not any later. The sooner we get your testimony the sooner I can build up my case against Shido for the courts.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll be there at nine.”</p>
<p>Sae’s lips curved into a fond smile. “Enjoy yourselves then,” she said, looking more like a big sister than he’d ever seen her. “Merry Christmas to the both of you.”</p>
<p>They echoed the sentiment, and she left, leaving the two of them stood amidst the falling snow, a million unspoken words between them but no clear place to start.</p>
<p>After a couple of seconds Akira opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a couple knocking into him as they strode past, in the middle of a heated argument.</p>
<p>“ - can’t <em>believe</em> you got me a <em>thong</em> for Christmas –“</p>
<p>“- just wanted to see you in one your ass is so <em>sexy</em> –“</p>
<p>Akira caught Akechi’s eye and they dissolved into laughter, attracting a couple of looks from other people but who <em>cared</em>, Akechi was laughing with him on Christmas Eve and every time they caught each other’s eye they dissolved all over again, it was so <em>stupid</em> and it wasn’t even that <em>funny</em> but Akechi was full-body laughing and it was beautiful and Akira was euphoric, <em>Akechi was alive and laughing with him on Christmas Eve</em>.</p>
<p>It felt even better than shooting a god.</p>
<p>“I may be a terrible person, but I promise I won’t get you a thong for Christmas,” Akechi said with a snicker.</p>
<p>“What, you don’t think my ass is sexy?” Akira said, mock-hurt. His face hurt from smiling so much. “Don’t lie, I know you want this.”</p>
<p>He slid up to Akechi and knocked him with his hip for emphasis. Akechi rolled his eyes but didn’t stop grinning. He didn’t step away either. Akira felt giddy.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, I’m simply <em>dying</em> to get my hands on your flat ass.”</p>
<p>“<em>Hey</em>, my ass is not flat!”</p>
<p>“Are you sure about that?”</p>
<p>“Just because you’re <em>dummy thicc</em> –“</p>
<p>“I’m <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>Akechi looked completely bemused and it was <em>adorable</em>. He decided bewilderment was a good look on him.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” he said after giggling. “I prefer seeing you confused, it’s cute.”</p>
<p>For someone who loved to have the last word, it seemed Akechi didn’t know how to respond to that. He just tucked a lock of pretty brown hair behind his ear and folded his arms with a huff. His cheeks were red. Akira hoped it wasn’t just because of the cold.</p>
<p>“Anyway, shall we go?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Where to?”</p>
<p>Akira shrugged. “Anywhere. I’d love hanging out with you anywhere, even in a dumpster.”</p>
<p>His blush <em>definitely</em> wasn’t solely due to the cold.</p>
<p>“As it happens, I have <em>standards</em> and a dumpster is below them,” Akechi said.</p>
<p>“You mean you wouldn’t raccoon with me? Cold.”</p>
<p>Akechi ignored him. “Shall we walk down Central Street?”</p>
<p>“Fine by me.”</p>
<p>They set off, making their way to Central Street at a comfortable pace, and lapsed into a comfortable silence. There were still a million words between them, but they’d found the start. They had the whole night for talking – simply enjoying each other’s company right now was enough. His gaze wandered to Akechi, who Akira now saw was shivering quite a bit, and he didn’t have anything to give him to warm him up.</p>
<p>“D’you want to hold hands? For the cold, like.”</p>
<p>He kept his tone light so he didn’t feel pressured to accept. He glanced up at Akechi’s face and saw him looking at his hand like it was a ticking time bomb. Slightly disappointed but trying not to let it show, he began to tell Akechi to forget about it but Akechi quickly muttered ‘Fuck it’ before abruptly grabbing his hand.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Akechi’s blush deepened, but he smirked a bit when he caught Akira’s eye, if a bit self-consciously. Akira smiled back, and as they continued walking they gradually moved closer together until Akira could’ve rested his head on Akechi should he so desire (which he did desire, very much). It was eerie, Akira thought to himself, how quickly they’d managed to fall back into their familiar dynamic, just without the falsities. Perhaps Akechi had been onto something, calling it fate. Akira didn’t believe in soulmates, but if the concept were to exist, he knew Akechi would be his.</p>
<p>“Should we get something to eat?” Akechi asked as they strolled down Central Street, pausing in front of the diner.</p>
<p>“We can try, but it <em>is</em> Christmas Eve – the place might be full.”</p>
<p>“It’s a <em>diner</em>, it doesn’t exactly scream high-class date night.”</p>
<p>“Ten yen says we’ll get rejected.”</p>
<p>Akechi scoffed. “Ten? You don’t even believe in your own stance – <em>five hundred</em> yen says we’ll get a table.”</p>
<p>“Five hundred it is then,” Akira said with a grin, and they walked up the steps and entered the diner.</p>
<p>It was <em>packed</em>.</p>
<p>“Good evening!” A waitress greeted, looking like she hadn’t slept in weeks. “Do you have a reservation?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid we don’t. Is there a table spare? Any will do,” Akechi asked.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>really</em> sorry, but we’re fully booked!”</p>
<p>Akechi wordlessly handed him five hundred yen.</p><hr/>
<p>Ten minutes later they were sat on a bench eating crêpes. It was cold and snow kept falling on them but he didn’t mind – all that meant he had an excuse to sit close to Akechi. Their thighs were touching and their breaths were mingling and when he turned his head left he was able to see the faded scars on his face. Akira had his own fair share of scars, but he never hid his. He’d never seen Akechi’s until today. Seeing the faint blemishes... it felt intimate. Raw, unadulterated Akechi.</p>
<p>Akechi caught him staring. “What?”</p>
<p>“Where have you <em>been</em>?” He blurted out. Then he grimaced. He’d wanted to ask in a more <em>tactful</em> way.</p>
<p>Akechi gave a short chuckle, leaning back against the bench. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Akira’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“My memory is hazy. I don’t remember anything from being shot to waking up outside the Diet Building a short while ago. I checked the news and saw that Shido’s heart had been changed, but I realised that they wouldn’t be able to convict him of <em>everything</em> without testimony, so I set off to find Sae-san, and ended up finding you too.”</p>
<p>Akira frowned. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Why do you ask?” Goro said, taking a bit of his crêpe. There was a little bit of whipped cream on his cheek. <em>Cute</em>.</p>
<p>“I mean... the last time I saw you, you turned yourself psychotic and got shot by that cognitive shit, and now your memory’s hazy. Both you and I know that doesn’t sound healthy, Akechi.”</p>
<p>Akechi shrugged nonchalantly. “I feel fine. Tired, but fine.”</p>
<p>Akira gave him a stern look. “You’d better not be lying to me.”</p>
<p>“And what reason would I have to do that? You and all your little friends are <em>excruciatingly</em> aware of every single sour detail of myself. What reason is there to lie anymore?”</p>
<p>Akechi’s tone was bitter now. He crossed his legs, not looking at Akira as he bit into his crêpe with perhaps a bit more ferocity than necessary, foot tapping out an offbeat rhythm.</p>
<p>“I just...” Akira sighed. “You can’t blame me on this. You’re bad at being vulnerable, and you’ve lied more times than I can count. Hell, <em>I</em> lie when I’m not feeling okay, so I know you <em>definitely</em> do.”</p>
<p>Akechi took another bite, foot still tapping erratically. He practically felt his heart sink; he was here on Christmas Eve with the boy of his dreams who was now... shutting him out. This wasn’t what he’d <em>wanted.</em></p>
<p>Finally, Akechi spoke. “I’m not lying. But I understand why you’d think I am. I just don’t like the fact that all your friends know about my history. Entirely my fault, I realise, but it still pisses me off.”</p>
<p>Honestly, he could understand that. It was never nice to see someone you barely knew and know they knew your secrets... he’d experienced that firsthand, after all.</p>
<p>“I’d just like to forget that entire event, if I’m being honest,” Akechi said, turning to look at him with a wry smile. “To put it mildly, it’s fucking embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“You also got <em>shot</em>.”</p>
<p>“Truthfully, that’s one of my <em>less</em> traumatising experiences.”</p>
<p>Akira laughed. He probably shouldn’t have, but Akechi was smirking as he said it and what could he say, the smirk was infectious. Akechi laughed too though, uncrossing his legs to let their thighs touch again. <em>God</em>, he was beautiful. Without thinking he slid his arm around Akechi’s shoulders, playing with a bit of his soft brown hair. Akechi glanced at him, but didn’t shrug him off – rather, he seemed to relax into the touch.</p>
<p>“We might be a bit fucked up,” Akira mused.</p>
<p>Akechi snorted. “A <em>bit</em>? You’re selling us short there.”</p>
<p>“Fair point, honey.”</p>
<p>Akechi’s smile grew softer, and they lapsed back into silence as they finished their crêpes. Akira finished first, still playing with Akechi’s hair. He still somewhat couldn’t believe it. Akechi was <em>here</em>, and <em>alive</em>, and Akira didn’t want to stop touching him in case he faded out of his life once more.</p>
<p>“You’re staring at my face again.”</p>
<p>“You have cream on your cheek,” Akira said, and before Akechi could do anything he wiped it off with his thumb, the tenderness of the gesture multiplied by the blush Akechi was wearing and his soft-looking slightly-parted lips. He licked the cream off his thumb with a sly look at Akechi whose eyes widened almost imperceptibly.</p>
<p>“You’re insufferable,” he muttered, but he didn’t take his eyes off him.</p>
<p>“You love it.”</p>
<p>Their faces were <em>very</em> close now. An undeniable electricity pulsed between them, it’d take no effort at all to just lean in and kiss those very kissable lips and give in to the feelings he’d been harbouring for months. He lifted his gaze up from Akechi’s lips to his eyes, and Akechi did the same, and there was <em>something</em> in Akechi’s beautiful eyes, an open and captivating <em>intensity</em> that pulled Akira in - but then something in his expression shifted, and he turned his head and abruptly stood up, folding his arms.</p>
<p>“Well, shall we go?”</p>
<p>Akira blinked dumbly, then pulled his mouth into a small smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>Akechi took his crêpe wrapper and threw the two of them in the bin, and they set off walking again. Akira surreptitiously examined Akechi. He was still flushed, but he looked... conflicted? He hoped it was conflict, anyway. He didn’t know what he’d do if it turned out he’d misread this whole <em>thing</em>. Cry with a tub of ice-cream, probably.</p>
<p>“You’re thinking very loudly,” Akechi remarked.</p>
<p>“Can we hold hands again?” Akira blurted, then after a beat added, “For the cold.”</p>
<p>Akechi surveyed him for a moment, then rolled his eyes and took Akira’s hand.</p>
<p>“For the cold.”</p><hr/>
<p>“So how have you been?” Akechi asked as they walked. Neither of them knew where they were right now, they’d just been walking and walking, talking about everything and nothing. Akira shrugged. He wasn’t sure how to tell Akechi about the intense <em>grief</em> he’d felt after the engine room, how he’d spent every day with a hand in his pocket, stroking the glove like it tethered him to sanity.</p>
<p>“Not bad. I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>Akechi scoffed self-consciously, but he squeezed Akira’s hand.</p>
<p>“Anything else?” Changing the topic, of course. Akira hummed.</p>
<p>“I shot a god.”</p>
<p>“You did <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>So he relayed the events of the past couple of days; how Shido’s confession was met with public ambivalence, how there was a malevolent god controlling Mementos and Akira’s own personal headspace, how they’d all almost fucking <em>died</em>, how the two of them had been pitted against each other by said god (Akechi had gotten <em>pissed</em> at this), how the malevolent god turned out to be fucking huge and fused Mementos with the real world, how Arsène became Satanael and with him he shot a god in the head, and how Morgana had disappeared. He’d... gotten choked up at that. He’d encouraged everyone else to chin up, but... it still hadn’t sunk in. Morgana had been his constant companion for <em>months</em>. The idea of not having Morgana to chat to all the time... it hurt.</p>
<p>“So... yeah. That’s what I’ve been up to.”</p>
<p>Akechi looked at him, then squeezed his hand gently, stroking his hand with his thumb.</p>
<p>“He could come back,” Akechi said. “Morgana.”</p>
<p>When Akira said nothing, he elaborated. “Morgana isn’t human – why confine him to human laws? I was fatally shot, yet I’m alive. My theory is that I’m alive because I died in the Metaverse, which obviously operates differently to the real world. Morgana himself is a <em>being</em> of the Metaverse – surely his own internal laws would be more akin to the Metaverse? It’s purely theory, but I don’t think it’s wise to write him off yet.”</p>
<p>Akira hoped so.</p>
<p>They turned onto another street. Less people were here, most tucked away into one of the restaurants bathing the street in a warm yellow glow. Noise and chatter could be heard but out in the street it was quiet, barely heard. It was like the scene had been created just for them.</p>
<p>Somewhat subconsciously, he rested his head on Akechi’s shoulder. Akechi didn’t shrug him off.</p>
<p>“I really missed you.”</p>
<p>After a beat, Akechi rested his head on him too.</p><hr/>
<p>Somewhere down the line they’d circled back to the Station Square, hands still intertwined. The number of couples out and about had significantly reduced – a quick look at his phone told him it was just past half eleven.</p>
<p>“Damn,” Akechi remarked, raising his eyebrows. “Are the trains even running anymore?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>He pulled up the train timetable quickly, hoping to high hell there was at least <em>one</em>, and thankfully there was. He sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“The next train to Yongen-jaya comes in ten minutes, we’re good.”</p>
<p>“What about Akasaka?”</p>
<p>“Uh... five minutes.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Akechi said. Akira looked at the little number five, dread settling in his stomach. Five minutes was <em>too</em> <em>soon</em>, he <em>couldn’t</em> let Akechi go right then. Tomorrow Akechi would be taken in by the police and <em>who knows</em> the next time they’d be able to spend time like this, just the two of them?</p>
<p>They made their way to the Akasaka platform, every step tying his stomach into more and more knots, each passing second a stab in the chest.</p>
<p>Four minutes.</p>
<p>Akechi asked him how he’d celebrate Christmas. Akira said he didn’t know.</p>
<p>Three minutes.</p>
<p>Akechi was asking him about future plans. Akira couldn’t answer properly.</p>
<p>Two.</p>
<p>Akechi started talking about philosophy.</p>
<p>One.</p>
<p>Akira threw his arms around Akechi’s neck, hugging him tighter than he could remember hugging anyone.</p>
<p>“<em>Come to Leblanc with me</em>.”</p>
<p>“Akira, I –“</p>
<p>“We’ll collect your stuff in the morning, just...”</p>
<p>
  <em>Just don’t leave me.</em>
</p>
<p>He loosened his grip on Akechi slightly, but didn’t let go. He could feel Akechi’s racing heartbeat flush against his chest, could feel Akechi’s arms awkwardly come up to return the embrace.</p>
<p>“The train to Akasaka is approaching the station. Please mind the gap.”</p>
<p>He pulled back to look at Akechi, who was sporting that same conflicted expression. The train screeched as it pulled up, blasting them with cold air. Akira forced himself to breathe evenly. The ball was in Akechi’s court, and Akira would respect whatever decision he made.</p>
<p>“Now boarding the train to Akasaka.”</p>
<p>Akechi looked at the train. Then back to him. The corners of his mouth upturned.</p>
<p>“I expect coffee when we get there.”</p>
<p>Akira couldn’t contain his giddy smile.</p><hr/>
<p>They made their way back to the café, creating new footprints in the freshly-fallen snow. The streets were quiet – even the drunkard had gone home for Christmas. Walking back home with Akechi, fingers still intertwined, the soft crunch of snow beneath their feet... it felt like a dream. Part of him thought he’d wake up and they’d still have to save the world.</p>
<p>He unlocked the door, and the familiar tinkle of the bell rang out through the room. A wave of exhaustion suddenly hit him – how had it only been this <em>afternoon</em> that they’d agreed to investigate Mementos Depths? He wondered how Akechi was feeling, having just returned to the real world to immediately hand himself over to the police. After peeling off his damp jacket he looked over at Akechi who seemed to be drinking in the sight of Leblanc like he’d never see it again, a certain fondness in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen this place in a while,” Akechi murmured.</p>
<p>“Hasn’t been the same without your visits,” he said, meaning to sound flirty but it ended up dripping with sincerity. Akechi didn’t seem to know how to handle that, so Akira spared him the hassle. “Here, gimme your blazer and you sit down, I’ll make you your coffee.”</p>
<p>Akechi took off his blazer, and after Akira hung both of their garments up to dry he was rewarded with the sight of Akechi in a dress shirt with the top button undone, allowing for a glimpse of collarbone.</p>
<p>He suddenly felt very warm.</p>
<p>Forcing his gaze away from Akechi’s collarbone, he put on his apron and got to work making them coffee.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to ask for my order?” Akechi said playfully, head resting on his hand.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t forget my favourite detective’s favourite blend,” he replied with a wink.</p>
<p>“We’ll see about that in a few minutes, shall we?”</p>
<p>“You’re on, honey.”</p>
<p>As he busied himself with their drinks he stole glances at Akechi, a warm fuzzy feeling settling in his heart. Akechi was back where he belonged, and he seemed to know it too. His shoulders were relaxed, his tie was loose, his hair was a bit fluffed up... he looked at home.</p>
<p>“You still have the crossword puzzles,” Akechi said, pulling the thin book out. Ah, that. It was nearly full, and Sojiro had suggested getting rid of it but Akira couldn’t bear to. When he’d been especially missing Akechi sometimes he’d creep back downstairs after Morgana had fallen asleep and flick through the book, tracing Akechi’s notes and answers with his finger.</p>
<p>“It’s been waiting for you,” he simply said. Soon the quiet scratching of the pen joined the sound of the coffee brewing. Akira liked watching Akechi solve puzzles; he’d get very expressive, scowling when he messed up and smirking smugly two seconds later when he figured it out, he’d tap the pen against his lower lip (and then remember this was a public use pen and stop with a grimace, only to get re-absorbed in the puzzle and do it again), and he’d have such a look of determination in eyes. It was all very endearing, if he was being truthful.</p>
<p>Akira poured their coffee out into two cups and handed Akechi his across the counter. Akechi took a sip, then rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Of <em>course</em> you managed to remember my order,” he huffed, though he looked pleased underneath it all. Akira grinned.</p>
<p>“You’re not doing so hot on the betting front today, are you?”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p>Akechi stared him down, but Akira held his stare, still sporting a shit-eating grin. Their faces were <em>very</em> close now, and he imagined Akechi fisting his hand in his shirt and pulling him down into a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue and breathless moans. A hint of <em>something </em>was in Akechi’s eyes, and Akira wanted it to devour him.</p>
<p>Akechi leant closer. Akira did too.</p>
<p>Akechi’s gaze flickered down, then back up to meet his eyes again. His hands started to come up and Akira’s heart started racing and then all of a sudden Akechi pulled back, that same conflicted expression on his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>What are you so conflicted about?</em>
</p>
<p>If he was reading this correctly, it was clear Akechi wanted him. And, in his opinion at least, he’d made it obvious he wanted Akechi too.</p>
<p>So what was holding him back?</p>
<p>As Akechi flushed red and gulped his scalding coffee and <em>sincerely</em> regretted it, Akira chose to let it go. Akechi would come around in his own time.</p>
<p>“Once you’ve decided to drink coffee like a normal person –“ Akechi glared at him. “ – d’you wanna come upstairs? We can watch a movie.”</p>
<p>“Sure, why not,” Akechi said, getting out of his seat. “Although, if you put on a Christmas movie I <em>will</em> kill you.”</p>
<p>“Okay, <em>Mr. Grinch</em>,” Akira teased, picking up his own mug.</p>
<p>“It’s not <em>my </em>fault they’re so <em>cheesy</em>, as if everything can be solved with-“</p>
<p>“Oh!” Akira exclaimed, ignoring Akechi’s anti-Christmas-movie tirade and opening the fridge. “Sojiro bought a few strawberry shortcakes – we could have one? We don’t have any fried chicken so we’ve got to eat <em>something </em>Christmassy at least.”</p>
<p>“Won’t Sakura notice one’s missing?”</p>
<p>Akira shrugged. “He’ll understand. Push comes to shove I’ll reimburse him.”</p>
<p>“In that case, we might as well eat it,” Akechi said. “It’s strawberry shortcake too, so it’s not <em>too</em> sweet.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Akira said, taking out the cake and collecting a knife, “I forgot your sweets thing was a lie.”</p>
<p>“Not wholly a lie. I’m just not fond of overly-sweet things,” Akechi elaborated as they made their way upstairs.</p>
<p>“What about the crêpes we just ate?”</p>
<p>“I got the least-sweet option, obviously.”</p>
<p>“Ah yeah, makes sense,” he said, putting the cake and coffee on the table and going to turn the heater on to prevent them from dying of hypothermia. A wave of sadness and guilt washed over him as he fiddled with the dials; Morgana liked to lounge in front of this heater. It was stupid, but he felt like he shouldn’t be enjoying himself like this on the <em>same day</em> Morgana had disappeared.</p>
<p>“It’s barely changed,” Akechi said softly, looking around the room. He felt a pang in his chest. <em>Morgana’s not here though</em>.</p>
<p>Akechi seemed to sense something was off, because he stopped examining the ramen bowl Ryuji had given him to come sit next to Akira on the floor.</p>
<p>“What’s up?”</p>
<p> He fiddled with his hair, staring straight into the heater. “...Morgana.”</p>
<p>“I told you, don’t write him off.”</p>
<p>“I <em>know</em>. It’s just...” He sighed. “I feel bad for enjoying myself whilst his fate is in limbo.”</p>
<p>Akechi took his hand. “There’s nothing you can do, is there?”</p>
<p>Akira shook his head.</p>
<p>“Then there’s no point in making yourself miserable. I don’t know him well at all, but all of you are infuriatingly selfless – do you think he’d want you to be miserable in his name?</p>
<p>“No, but –“</p>
<p>“Then that’s it. He’d want you to enjoy Christmas, so enjoy Christmas,” Akechi said, then his voice became quieter, softer. “Speaking from experience, the best thing you can do is keep him in your thoughts. I...” he swallowed, “when you told me you’d missed me, I felt relieved. Because it meant that I’d <em>mattered</em>, even if it was just to one person. If Morgana comes back, I have a feeling he’d feel the same.”</p>
<p>Akechi was stroking his hand with his thumb now. He looked a little awkward, a fish out of water. Made sense – he probably had very little experience with comforting others. But he was trying, and truthfully, it was working. He shot Akechi a grateful smile.</p>
<p>“Shall we watch a movie now, then?” He said, lightening the mood. He might be keeping Morgana in his thoughts, but he had to give Akechi his full attention too – he was acutely aware of the time ticking away until Akechi would be snatched from him again.</p>
<p>Two losses in two days.</p>
<p>“What have you got?” Akechi asked, getting up. Akira followed suit and went over to his stack of games and DVDs.</p>
<p>Well, DVD.</p>
<p>“Uh... I only have <em>Nasty Girls</em>.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a porno.”</p>
<p>“’A teenage girl makes friends with The Cardboards, the most popular girls at school, until she falls in love with the leader’s ex-boyfriend! Will love triumph, or will she succumb to the high school elite?’” He said dramatically. Akechi shrugged.</p>
<p>“Still sounds like a porno.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s all we have,” Akira said, slotting the disc in, “so if it is porn I guess we’ll just have to watch and suffer.”</p>
<p>With Akechi’s help he put the television table in front of the sofa, and was about to sit down before he caught sight of Akechi smoothing out his shirt, and realised they were still in their day clothes.</p>
<p>“We should change,” he said, going to fish out his loungewear from his box.</p>
<p>“I don’t <em>have</em> my pyjamas,” Akechi pointed out. Akira shrugged.</p>
<p>“You can wear some of mine, they should fit you.”</p>
<p>He threw Akechi an old t-shirt and sweatpants, and Akechi caught them.</p>
<p>“I’ll get changed in bathroom,” he said, and made his way downstairs.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, once Akira had changed, Akechi came back upstairs and Akira’s breath hitched. He had <em>not</em> been prepared for how <em>attractive</em> Akechi looked in his clothes. His collarbone was <em>entirely</em> visible now, and his <em>very</em> nice arms were exposed. Akechi had no business looking drop-dead gorgeous in his old clothes, like a model wearing Versace instead of Akira’s cheap clothes from the thrift store.</p>
<p>He swallowed. “You look good.”</p>
<p>“I look a mess,” he replied, combing his fingers through his hair. “The snow hates me, apparently. Absolutely wrecked my hair.”</p>
<p>“I can wreck it further,” Akira said, waggling his eyebrows. Akechi gave him a look of disdain.</p>
<p>“If you’re suggesting you mess up my hair like you did at the café, my answer is <em>no</em>.”</p>
<p>“What if I was suggesting we make out?”</p>
<p>“<em>Also</em> no, on account of bringing up traumatic memories of my hair getting messed up.”</p>
<p>Akira pouted and flopped down onto the sofa, duvet in tow. “You loved it really.”</p>
<p>Akechi sat down next to him. “I assure you, I did <em>not</em>.”</p>
<p>“Whatever, I know you’re lying, now help me get this blanket on us,” he said, and they spent a good few minutes sorting themselves out, trying this position and that position, until finally they managed to get the blanket to cover them sufficiently.</p>
<p>“Let’s start the movie, then.”</p><hr/>
<p>As far as teen comedies went, this one was pretty good. Even Akechi seemed to think so, if his laughter was any indication. Somewhere down the line they’d shifted so Akira was leaning against Akechi and could feel his body shake with mirth.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you were into this kind of stuff,” Akira remarked.</p>
<p>“I’m not – this one’s an exception,” Akechi said, shovelling the last bit of cake into his mouth. “I prefer mystery films.”</p>
<p>“Do you solve it before the big reveal like with your novels?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much. If I <em>don’t</em> then it’s usually chalked up to inconsistencies in the movie itself.”</p>
<p>“How often does that happen?”</p>
<p>“Thankfully, not often.”</p>
<p>They continued watching the movie with Akechi providing near-constant commentary, making snarky remarks and supplying a stream of useless trivia (he now knew that American phone numbers in movies used numbers from 555-0100 to 555-0199 inclusive as they were fake). Really, if Akira didn’t love how animated he got and how beautiful his voice sounded he’d have shoved a sock in his mouth by now.</p>
<p>After a while and a bit more shifting, Akechi’s arm was around his shoulders as he played with Akira’s hair, feeling it and fluffing it and stroking it. He had no idea what had possessed Akechi to make him this forward, but it’s not as if Akira didn’t welcome it, instead finding himself leaning into the touch.</p>
<p>His mind drifted to the rest of the Thieves. How would they react, knowing he’d spent Christmas Eve with Akechi? He doubted any of them knew he liked Akechi that way, even though he wasn’t really <em>subtle</em> (in his opinion, at least). They all still thought he was straight, after all. He wanted to clear up that misconception, but he hadn’t really... found the opportunity.</p>
<p>Akechi’s fingers brushed against his ear.</p>
<p>“Hey, can I tell you something?” Akira said.</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Akechi replied.</p>
<p>“I’m bi.”</p>
<p>Akechi continued stroking his hair.</p>
<p>“How long have you known?”</p>
<p>“I got a crush on a girl back in middle school, and then, like, five months later I got a crush on her older brother.”</p>
<p>After a few moments, Akechi replied, “That’s better than how I realised I’m gay.”</p>
<p>He’d stopped stroking Akira’s hair. In lieu of tapping his foot he started shaking his leg. Akira took his free hand. <em>I support you.</em></p>
<p>“How did you realise?”</p>
<p>Akechi snorted. “Red Eagle from Featherman.”</p>
<p>“<em>Really</em>?” Akira said incredulously, trying but failing to keep the grin off his face. Akechi poked his head in retaliation.</p>
<p>“Shut it, I bet Red Eagle was hotter than the kids <em>you</em> developed a crush on.”</p>
<p>“I mean <em>yeah</em>, but <em>still</em>! It’s kinda cute, to be honest,” Akira teased, grinning when Akechi poked him again. “We’ll have to watch Featherman together sometime.”</p>
<p>“If you bring this up after tonight I will skin you alive,” Akechi threatened.</p>
<p>“Kinky.”</p>
<p>This time he anticipated the poke and dodged, smirking when Akechi huffed.</p>
<p>They resumed watching the movie, getting comfortable again. Akira felt pleased with himself for coming out for the first time ever. It felt... oddly freeing, to have someone else know. Having that person be Akechi was a welcome bonus.</p>
<p>“Hey, Akechi?</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Thanks. For, y’know... reacting normally.”</p>
<p>Akechi scoffed. “Don’t thank me for behaving with basic decency.”</p>
<p>“Still.”</p>
<p>“Still nothing. Anyone who reacts distastefully can go fuck themselves.”</p>
<p>Akira scooted up closer to Akechi. Akechi glanced at him, then resumed playing with his hair.</p>
<p>Akira could stay like that forever.</p><hr/>
<p>The credits rolled and Akira stretched out, arching his back and kicking out his legs. Cuddling Akechi under a blanket on his tiny sofa was fun, but it came with a healthy dose of stiffness.</p>
<p>“Good movie, right?”</p>
<p>“Surprisingly, yes.”</p>
<p>He switched the television off and checked his phone, letting out a low whistle when he saw the time.</p>
<p>“It’s two o’clock, whoops,” he said. “We should probably, y’know... get to bed.”</p>
<p>“Luckily I’m a light sleeper, so I’ll still be able to wake up for seven,” Akechi said. “I have to visit my apartment to collect a few things before I head to the police station.”</p>
<p>...Right. Akechi was... leaving him tomorrow.</p>
<p>“Well I’m <em>not</em> a light sleeper and the odds of me waking up to my alarm are honestly 50/50, so if I don’t then make sure you wake me up,” he said, trying to forget that Akechi would be stolen from him <em>again</em> in a matter of hours.</p>
<p>“Why?” Akechi asked.</p>
<p>“...Because I’m coming with you?”</p>
<p>Akechi looked away. “There’s no need. I can handle myself.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think I know that? I’m coming with you because I <em>care</em> about you.”</p>
<p>Something twisted in Akechi’s expression, and he stood up abruptly. “I’m going to the bathroom. We should go to sleep afterwards.”</p>
<p>He strode off, leaving Akira sat alone on the sofa. Akira sighed to himself as he got up and started tidying their area. Akechi seemed determined to keep him away, and yet he still flirted and held his hand and stroked his hair. As soon as Akira started to voice anything Akechi would deflect. Part of him felt he should leave it, stop trying to explore whatever this <em>thing</em> they had was, but the other part of him... didn’t want that. He wanted Akechi to know how he felt. No more secrets, no more hiding things, he wanted to be <em>open</em> with Akechi, he wanted Akechi to know he was loved <em>so much</em>. It didn’t matter if nothing happened. It didn’t matter if Akechi couldn’t reciprocate. He just... wanted him to know.</p>
<p>After putting the blanket on the bed and climbing atop it he looked out of the window, at the flurry of snow outside. He liked snow. Sometimes he’d like to just listen to music and watch the snowfall, enjoying the sense of calm that washed over him. A full moon hung in the sky, bathing the world in a soft glow.</p>
<p>“What’re you looking at?” he heard Akechi say, several minutes later.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty outside,” he replied. The bed weighed down as Akechi sat cross-legged next to him, looking out of the window too.</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>The wind howled softly outside. Akira found the noise to be rather pleasant.</p>
<p>“We should run away together.”</p>
<p>“Where to?”</p>
<p>“Anywhere.”</p>
<p>“You’d hate that.”</p>
<p>“Not if it meant you were with me.”</p>
<p>“Why do you <em>care</em>, Akira?” Akechi asked. Akira turned to look at him. Perhaps he should’ve been more indignant, but all he could think of was how pretty Akechi looked bathed in moonlight.</p>
<p>“Because I do,” he said simply.</p>
<p>“I killed your friends’ parents.”</p>
<p>“That’s for you to discuss with <em>them</em>, not me.”</p>
<p>“I tried to kill <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“Long story short, I don’t really care.”</p>
<p>“Why <em>not</em>?”</p>
<p>“<em>Because</em>,” Akira said, “I know who you are. You love mysteries and puzzles, you’re competitive, you’re into philosophy. You’re smart and sarcastic and cunning and ‘killer’ is the <em>last</em> thing I think of when I think of you.”</p>
<p>Akechi pressed his lips into a thin line. “You’re a fool,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Akira shrugged. “I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“You’re stupid enough to care about a <em>murderer</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m stupid enough to care about a <em>friend</em>.”</p>
<p>Akechi glared at him, but it didn’t look as harsh as he’d probably wanted when his hair was messy and he was dressed in Akira’s clothes. Akira held his glare steadily.</p>
<p>“I want to go with you because I <em>care</em> about you,” he said, voice softer. “You mean so much to me. You’re my friend, but...” he swallowed, “you’re more than that, too.”</p>
<p>Akechi really did look beautiful in the moonlight.</p>
<p>“Truthfully, I...” he said, quiet voice sounding very loud all of a sudden, “I like you. Romantically.”</p>
<p>Akechi’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“I understand if you can’t reciprocate. I just... wanted to tell you.”</p>
<p>He looked dumbstruck. Akira could practically see the error message, see the cogs whirring in his head as he tried to process this revelation.</p>
<p>“You like me.”</p>
<p>Akira nodded.</p>
<p>Akechi averted his gaze. He looked conflicted again, and Akira wanted to ask but he didn’t. When it came to this kind of stuff it was probably better to leave Akechi alone to work at his own pace.</p>
<p>Akira looked back out of the window. Everything was out in the open now. <em>No more secrets.</em></p>
<p>Several moments later, Akechi spoke.</p>
<p>“Your boyfriend would be in prison.”</p>
<p>Akira looked at him sharply, breath hitching. <em>Is he...?</em></p>
<p>“I wouldn’t care, I’d fight to get him out,” he said assuredly.</p>
<p>“He could be given the death sentence.”</p>
<p>“Not if I can help it.”</p>
<p>“He’s fucked up in the head.”</p>
<p>“So am I, we’re perfect for each other.”</p>
<p>Akira grinned guiltily, and Akechi laughed.</p>
<p>“Does this mean you like me?” He asked. Just for confirmation. Akechi glanced at him, and nodded.</p>
<p>“Cool,” he said, unable to wipe the grin off his face. His heart raced, he felt giddy, energy thrummed just below the surface of his skin. <em>Akechi really did like him back.</em></p>
<p>“I was debating not telling you, but it didn’t sit right with me,” Akechi said. “I wanted to repay honesty with honesty.”</p>
<p>Akira took his hand, his skin burning where it made contact with Akechi’s.</p>
<p>“Thanks for telling me.”</p>
<p>Akechi smiled and squeezed his hand. <em>God</em>, Akechi’s smile was beautiful, his eyes were shining in the pale moonlight, and <em>he liked Akira back</em>. Akira shifted closer. It took all of his energy to not jump for joy and break his fragile bed. He instead stared at Akechi’s face, drinking it in like he was in a desert and Akechi was an oasis. A pretty blush surfaced on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“So,” Akechi said, “are we, er, dating, then?”</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Akira said.</p>
<p>“So would I.”</p>
<p>Akira was euphoric. <em>Goro Akechi was his boyfriend</em>. He was buzzing, he was ecstatic, he brushed Akechi’s hair out of his face and cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb, the energy between them was palpable, every touch was <em>electric</em>, Akechi was gazing into his eyes, and –</p>
<p>“You look beautiful,” Akira breathed.</p>
<p>Together they moved closer and their lips met and it was clumsy and inexperienced and <em>perfect</em>, Akechi’s lips were soft and warm and sent sparks flying through him, electricity surging through his veins as Akechi carded his fingers through his hair and he shifted to straddle Akechi’s lap, bodies flush against one another and hands everywhere and it felt <em>glorious</em>.</p>
<p>They broke apart for air, and Akira rested his forehead against Akechi’s. Akechi’s hand stayed in his hair, and the hand on his back stroked softly. Akira opened his eyes and pulled back after a moment, and his heart swelled as he gazed into Akechi’s eyes, feeling as if he could drown in them. He dropped his gaze to Akechi’s lips for a moment, plump and red from being kissed, with a hint of a shine.</p>
<p>Akira was weak, and he leant back in for another kiss.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later they fell back on the bed, both smiling from ear to ear.</p>
<p>“We just kissed,” Akira said in awe.</p>
<p>“And it was fucking amazing,” Akechi said in equal awe.</p>
<p>Akira felt for Akechi’s hand, and grasped it. There were so many words he wanted to say, so many feelings he wanted to convey but couldn’t find the words for, so he just held Akechi’s hand, intertwining their fingers.</p>
<p>“I’m... really glad you’re my boyfriend,” he said after a while.</p>
<p>“So am I,” Akechi responded. He swallowed. “You... you mean a lot to me.”</p>
<p>“Aw, you sap,” Akira said with a grin that only widened when Akechi shot him a glare. “Kidding. You mean the world to me too.”</p>
<p>After a beat, he added, “Also, it looks like I <em>did</em> get to mess your hair up with a makeout after all.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I hate you.”</p>
<p>“You love me.”</p>
<p>Akechi huffed, but he squeezed Akira’s hand nevertheless.</p>
<p>“We should probably <em>actually</em> get to sleep,” Akira said after a few moments. Then he bit his lip. “If you really don’t want me to come with you, I won’t.”</p>
<p>Akechi looked at him. “But you’d like to.”</p>
<p>“But I’d like to.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll make sure you’re up at seven.”</p>
<p>Akira smiled. Akechi rolled his eyes, but smiled too.</p>
<p>Five minutes later they were laying together in Akira’s bed in an embrace, faces inches from one another and legs intertwined. Akechi had offered to take the sofa, but his heart wasn’t in it considering Akira hadn’t even had to <em>try</em> and convince him to sleep in his bed instead.</p>
<p>“I don’t want tonight to end,” Akira said softly.</p>
<p>“Me neither,” Akechi admitted. “I haven’t enjoyed myself on Christmas in a long time.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you had fun, then.”</p>
<p>“It sounds incredibly cheesy, but it’s because I was with you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that <em>is</em> cheesy,” Akira said with a smirk. “But cute, too.”</p>
<p>He kissed Akechi again, soft and sweet this time.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Akechi said afterwards.</p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p>This time, Akechi kissed him.</p>
<p>“Damn Akechi,” Akira said with a laugh, “we should’ve gotten together sooner.”</p>
<p>“Goro.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>Akechi traced nonsense designs on his back with his finger. “Call me Goro.”</p>
<p>Akira’s lips parted slightly and he blinked stupidly, but then it sunk in and he smiled.</p>
<p>“Okay, Goro.”</p>
<p><em>Goro</em>. The name felt right on his tongue, like the lyrics to his favourite song. Goro smiled, if a little self-consciously.</p>
<p>“It might be because it’s late, but it sounds perfect in your voice,” he said. Akira softly brushed the hair out of his face.</p>
<p>“I really, really like you, Goro,” he murmured. He'd wanted to say something... <em>stronger</em>, but he didn't want to unnerve him. Goro stroked his cheek.</p>
<p>“We should sleep,” he said, and so they shifted into a position that was more comfortable. Neither of them wanted to stop hugging the other, and so they ended up with Akira’s head in the crook of Goro’s neck, Goro’s head resting on Akira’s, and their arms around each other. They said their goodnights, and soon enough Akira felt himself drifting off to sleep, a fairly easy task after the exhausting day he’d had. Just as he was falling asleep, however, he heard Goro say something into his hair, voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>7K WORDS OF DATE<br/>Literally<br/>What even happened<br/>How did this turn into 7K <em>I was expecting 4K at mOST</em></p>
<p>Anyway I hope you liked it! ;w; It's for Soft Goro so I couldn't go hard on the angst but I had to include sOME, Akechi's leaving to testify the next morning after all. Also!! I had to include Akira grieving Mona at least somewhat!! Mona's his constant companion throughout the game, you can't tell me he wouldn't be grieving. He's holding onto Akechi's theory, though.</p>
<p>Comments are appreciated!! ;w; Also the thong thing was stolen from an AITA post on Reddit asdfghjk <strike>although I'm sure Akira will wear a thong for you in the future Akechi</strike><br/>The title's stolen from 'I Really Really Really Like You' by Carly Rae Jepsen because,,,,,, yeah it fits okay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>